Foaly and holly have found msn
by Xxlily-fowlxX
Summary: THIS IS PURE AND UTTER HYPER NONSENCE! you have been warned...............
1. Foalys discovery

DISCLAMER: I don't own any of the arty fowl people or anthing related to it. :(

thankyou to hanhan for her help on this convo!

* * *

What happens when you let Foaly and holly loose on an msn conversation?

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Foaly,**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Stop winding me up**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**I know its you**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Its not like anyone else has this address**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

What about Artemis?

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

YOUR Artemis.

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**HEY!**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Stop**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

=]

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**You are being evil**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**And no he doesn't have my addi**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

What do you expect me to be - on a canter round a field?

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Wearing a saddle?

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

C'mon

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

You're not even meant to have an 'addi'

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

It's a security risk, fairy.

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**FOALY**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**You made me it**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**And yes you should be on a canter round a field**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Who would be riding me? =]

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Hmm...........**

:I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Don't answer that

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

PLEASE no]

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Ok Mr. grumpy**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**You are so touchy sometimes**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Ha ha ha I is in love with Foaly xx**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

What's with that?

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**ARTEMIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**One sec Foaly**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

«I'm is confused

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**He's got trackers on my computer**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Typical mudman**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

...

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Quite primitive.

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Shame I have my, heh, own technology on his.

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

I'd be surprised if even HE had that sussed.

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Clever you**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**He won't have found it**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Hmmm.

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

I'm not giving away what it is for now =o

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Meany**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**How is life at your end of the cable?,**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

It's emotional.

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Brb.

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**What the heck does that mean?**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Have you been talking to Artemis?**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**I bet you have**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

-_-

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**D'ARVIT**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**OW!!**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

I just went for some food and…

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Holly, how did you make it to LEP?

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Why are asking me that?**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Because

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

You're clumsy.

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**HMFH**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**I only fell over** **and almost broke my leg**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Are you eating a carrot?**

Holly short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**Because if you eat any more carrots you'll go orange**


	2. Mudboy Teasings fun!

Holly_short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**she can help**

Holly_short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**foaly!**

Holly_short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**the mudboy seems to have a problem with the computer**

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

Yes fairy?

I'm Not Foaly I Swear says:

and also... George?

Holly_short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**some boy called cameron**

george.h says:

yes, my internet nickname...

Holly_short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**wonder if hes a fowl...................**

Holly_short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**wouldnt be suprised**

george.h says:

he's a Beatle, if you don't mind.

Holly_short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**hes clever enough**

Holly_short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**ok then**

Holly_short (LEPrecon squad) says:

**the thing in question is an insect**

george.h says:

hmmmmmmmmmmm

george.h says:

insect???? HE'S HUMAN!!!!!!


	3. Artemis doesn't DO the housework!

DISCLAMER; SADLY I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARATORS

**And thanks to Han and Sarah for your help! **

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

I found some of Caballine's hair products..

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

They smell nice,

Holly says:

Oh no

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice...

Holly says:

Have you been using them?

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

No, I just had a good sniff

I think there's some on my nose though..

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

She has scented glue, too!

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

That's--

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

I'll bust a cap in yo ass.

Artemis says:

Oh god no, don't do that sarcasm

Holly says:

He's good at it

Artemis says:

Who at what?

Holly says:

Foaly+sarcasm

Holly says:

Duh!

Artemis says:

Don't 'duh' me.

Holly says:

Why not?

Artemis says:

You're the one who is usually being fairly idiotic

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

Brb. Need... more... scented... glue...

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

Strawberries...

Artemis says:

You have a mike

Artemis says:

And iris cam

Artemis says:

You don't need to Brb

Holly says:

Huh?

Artemis says:

Where'd you go?

Holly says:

I'm mult-tasking fowl

Holly says:

Using the washing machine

Artemis says:

For once

Holly says:

At least I do the housework

Artemis says:

I pay for the stuff to do it with I just don't need to do it.

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

Mikes and iris cams do not broadcast scents.

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

I'm working on that.

Artemis says:

I already finished that project ages ago

Artemis says:

Your behind, Foaly

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

Does it filter any side effects the scent may have?

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

If so, I don't want it.

Artemis says:

No, but when you dragged me in I linked the system into the tech you were using, so now I see what you see, hear what you hear =]

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

OK has Artemis been hacked?

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

He would never. EVER. Admit that openly.

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

Are you getting high too?

Artemis says:

Nope

Artemis says:

I haven't

Artemis says:

I am definitely Artemis

Artemis says:

And I haven't given away all my plans, horse

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

OK.

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

I'm going now

FOALEEEEEEEEEE says:

Me have left the conversation.

Authors note; sorry about the end Foaly went hyperfied! LOL 


End file.
